Finally Done Something Right
by Luv2Laff95
Summary: Takes place right after HBP ends. That night Ron goes to talk to Hermione, and he finally does something right. Fluff and love! WAYYY better than it sounds. please read and review, but no flames please!


**A/N: so this is just a little one shot I wrote about Ron and Hermione. I like it a lot actually and I hope you will too. Please read and review! Thanks! = )**

"I can't believe they're making everyone go home tomorrow." Hermione could hear the whispers of Lavender and her friends coming from the room next door.

"I know, this is all Harry's fault you know. If he'd been more brave and protected Dumbledore, none of this would be happening." Someone else said. Hermione clenched her fists, how could they say that when all they did was sit in the castle and gossip all day long.

Just then she heard the door open and let out a small gasp. No one shared a room with her so who could possibly be in there? She pulled her covers over her head and held very still.

"Hermione?" a low voice asked quietly. Ron? What was he doing there? She pulled the covers down and just stared at the ceiling. "You awake?" He asked sitting on her bed then seeing she was. "Please 'Mione, I haven't heard you say my name in months. Talk to me." He whispered putting his hand on her arm. She shrugged it off and turned on her side facing away from him. "I need to talk to you." He said quietly. She huffed and sat up.

"What?" she snapped.

"Things are going to get a lot harder now that we're not coming back." He said looking around. She just sat there. "Don't start ignoring me again." He said reaching out to her. She swatted him away again.

"You deserve it." She snapped.

"For what? Tell me why you're mad." He demanded. She just looked away and realization sunk in. "It's because of Lavender…isn't it?" Hermione nodded and felt her eyes well up with tears. "You weren't…were you jealous of her?" She nodded again.

"Oh Hermione…" he whispered.

"I just…I though you liked me." She whispered sounding more scared then he'd heard before.

"No…I don't like you." He said. She started crying harder.

"I love you." He said. She turned around to look at him, tears flowing freely down her face.

"You're lying." He shook his head.

"No…I love you Hermione. I have since the fourth year!" he exclaimed.

"Then why'd you do it? Why'd you date Lavender? All that snogging in public and they gooey nick names? It made me want to die." She cried.

"I did it because I thought you liked Krum…and you had McLaggen." He said.

"Neither of them meant anything Ron. It's always been you." She said, her voice quivering.

"Then why've you been ignoring me all this time?" he asked.

"You broke my heart." That was enough for him. He felt awful. He grabbed Hermione up in his arms and held her close to him, never wanting to let go. "I love you Ron." She sobbed into his chest, clutching onto his shirt.

"I love you too." He replied. "Stop crying Hermione, please…it hurts." He said. She looked up at him as he pulled her still shaking body into his lap.

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered putting a hand on the side of his face.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow Ron." She said.

"Then in that case there's something I need to do." He said smiling at her. Before she had even gotten a chance to respond, he crashed his lips to hers. She wrapped both arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. When they both pulled back for breath he rested his forehead against hers. "Best kiss of my life." He declared.

"Better than Lavender?" she asked only half joking.

"Most definitely better than Lavender."

"I don't want this night to end." She whispered resting her head on his chest again.

"Me neither." She looked up at him, her eyes boring into his.

"When summer's over…do you think you and I could…that we could be…boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked anxiously.

"I think…we don't have to wait till summer's over. Why not right now?" she smiled and his heart soared, after seeing all the tears and pain he'd caused her he'd finally done something right.

"Ask me…" she whispered.

"Hermione…will you be my girlfriend?" he asked dramatically. She hit him and then laughed.

"Of course." And with that they shared their second kiss.

Eventually they just started talking, and making up for all the months they didn't speak. After a while, Hermione fell asleep in his arms so he decided just to sleep in her room that night. Who cared what everyone would think when they saw him leaving the following morning. That night Ron fell asleep with a smile on his face…yes, he'd definitely done something right.


End file.
